


Christmas With Crowley: Kisses And Promises

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Christmas With Crowley [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Crowley (Supernatural), Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n spent all night talking to Crowley. Now Chelsea decides she’ll push them just a bit further.





	Christmas With Crowley: Kisses And Promises

** _16th December 2013._ **

Y/n had been up almost all night texting Crowley back and forth.

The hours passed by, and before he knew it, Chelsea was entering his room, telling him he needed to get ready to go and start baking.

He looked out the window and saw the sun rising, shocked that he hadn’t even gotten a wink of sleep.

Groaning, he trudged out of bed, ready to begin hours of baking for the local community theatre’s Christmas play.

Damn children and their dumb sweet tooths.

He kind of hated being the only bakery in town, selling breads, cakes and other little sweets.

Sure, it meant he made a fair amount of money, being the person everyone came to for birthday and wedding cakes and such. 

But he hated being roped into things like this, guilted into doing them for the children or charity. 

Chelsea watched as he sauntered around, getting ready, his phone buzzing nonstop.

She eventually got bored, grabbing his phone and unlocking it.

She scrolled through the hundreds of texts they’d sent within the past night.

The text messages were so cute. They were probably sweeter than all the treats y/n was about to bake.

They all consisted of Crowley talking about how y/n was a surprise, someone he never thought he’d ever meet. 

She got slightly confused when the man stated that he never expected to feel any sort of emotions. Especially not the attraction he had right now.

Y/n’s responses were just as adorable, saying he was glad he met Crowley. That even though they’d literally met the night before, he felt something with Crowley. 

Something he maybe wanted to explore further.

“What the hell!? Really, Chels? How the hell did you figure out my password?”

Y/n stormed up to her, grabbing his phone off her and switching it off.

“What, dude? I know everything. Remember that. Now, let’s get going!”

Over six hours later, y/n was covered, head to toe, in flour and icing sugar, different colours staining his hands, the kitchen of the little bakery a complete mess.

“Chelsea! Get in here and take those gingerbread men out the oven!” he bellowed, continuing to mix the ingredients for the last cake.

Thank god.

“Dude, your phones been going non-stop”, she commented, putting on the oven mitts and placing the little men on the cooling rack.

“Did you read them again?”

She shrugged, y/n looking at her over his shoulder and rolling his eyes.

“What did he say?” he asked, the glee obvious in his voice.

“Just that he wanted to see you. Maybe go to dinner at some point. He’s been texting-like-every minute. I think someone’s in lo-ove”, she sang.

“Come on. We’ve only just met. I mean, I’m surprised we’re already talking. But I’m pretty sure it’s not love”.

Chelsea shrugged him off, rambling on about how different y/n was with this man. How this man seemed so taken with y/n.

“It’s more than infatuation. He doesn’t talk about sex, or any of that. All he asks is how you are. Talks about how you’ve changed him. How he’s so glad he’s met you. If that doesn’t scream love-well-I don’t know what does”.

Y/n didn’t say anything, pouring the mixture into the last baking tin, while he blushed, hiding his smile and putting the tin into the oven.

“And we’re done!” he said with a relieved sigh.

“You still need to clean up”, Chelsea pointed out, using the half eaten gingerbread man to point at the pile of pots, bowls, and spoons in the sink, giggling when y/n’s shoulders slumped and he groaned.

They finally set the last of the baked goods down on the table to the side, covering everything to make sure no one would begin eating just yet.

“So-you texted Crowley back yet?”

Y/n shook his head, leaning against the wall as the show began, watching the children act out their play.

They were so adorable.

Sure, he kind of hated kids most of the time. But when they weren’t running around playing with mud and dirt, they really were so precious.

Being too distracted watching them recite their lines, Chelsea slowly lifted his cell phone from his pocket, turning and quickly unlocking it.

After she was done with it, she carefully placed it back and acted as though everything was normal, anticipating y/n’s reaction when he found out what she did.

They stayed behind, passing out the Christmas cookies and cakes, making small talk with the parents and teachers, a few asking if y/n was available for birthday cakes, which he agreed to, of course.

Eventually, people began clearing out, y/n loading the few leftovers and the equipment into the van, and going round to the door.

“Chelsea! Open the damn door”, he instructed, pulling on the handle a few times.

She didn’t say anything, sitting at the driver’s seat and looking at her phone.

He banged on the windows, trying to get her attention.

“Are you kidding right now? It’s fucking freezing. Open the damn door”.

When she still didn’t acknowledge him, he began stomping on the ground like a child, whining at her.

“Need some help, pet?”

He jumped and turned, looking at the owner of the British voice.

“C-Crowley?”

He spread his hands which were in his pockets, the jacket stretching to his sides.

“In the flesh. Your friend called. She seems…nice. Slightly demanding. But nothing I can’t handle”.

He gave y/n a playful wink, the man grinning coyly at him.

“And what exactly did you show up here for?” he asked, smiling and looking at him expectantly.

“Just-just to see you. I-I’ve missed you”, the demon admitted, having spent the day in bed, smiling at his phone, not even once thinking about human blood. 

Well, not until he realized he was going to be seeing y/n, at which point he had to shoot himself up again, so his demon side wouldn’t ruin everything for him.

Y/n nodded, turning and waving to Chelsea, who’d already started the car and was about to drive off, a smile on her face, now that she had played her part.

He threaded his arm through Crowley’s, snuggling close into the man’s side, the long coat providing him some warmth.

Why was he so comfortable with a man he’d just met? 

He had no clue. But he did know, this just felt right.

They walked through the snow covered streets, talking about their day and their past.

Crowley was a lot vaguer about his, giving single worded answers and avoiding any details. 

Y/n just assumed he wasn’t a very open person, and dismissed it.

“You seem cold, pet”.

Y/n realized he had been shivering slightly, his coat letting in all the cold air to his chest.

“Yea. I forgot my scarf at the bakery”.

Crowley nodded, reaching into his breast pocket and using his demonic powers to obtain a nice woolly scarf.

“Really?” y/n scoffed, laughing at how random that was.

“You just carry around scarves in your pocket?”

Crowley shrugged, wrapping the scarf around y/n’s neck and pulling him closer into his side, his hand running up and down y/n’s arm.

Eventually, they stopped walking once they got to the park, sitting on a bench, y/n laying his head on Crowley’s shoulder.

“You know-it’s only been like, two days, since we met, but I’m so comfortable with you. It’s weird. But I like it”.

“I know what you mean. All my life, I’ve never really had anyone care about me. Not really. There’s these three guys. I try-try to help them. Make them realize that I’m not as bad as they believe I am. But once it’s over and done with, they just forget about me, or turn on me. But with you, I’m not even trying. And I already know, this-” 

Crowley motioned between the two of them, a smile on his face.

“This is real. And I want to see where it might go”.

Y/n stared up into Crowley’s light brown eyes, before leaning up, placing a soft kiss on the man’s lips.

The prickly hairs tickled and scratched y/n’s face, but he was too taken with the kiss to care right now.

Their lips moved slowly together, y/n darting his tongue out and running it along Crowley’s bottom lip.

Crowley got the message and parted his lips, y/n plunging his tongue in and running it around, mapping out the man’s mouth.

He tasted strange. 

There was a nice minty taste, with a little whiskey. 

But then there was some weird, slightly acidic taste there as well. 

But he didn’t really care. 

This kiss was more perfect than any he had before, the spark shooting through his body, and making him feel more alive than ever before.

By the time he pulled back, completely out of breath, he realized he’d straddled Crowley at some point, his cock straining against his pants, Crowley’s own length poking at his ass.

“Wow”, he breathed out, leaning his forehead against Crowley’s, breathing in the scent of strong aftershave, and some more of the strange, acidic, toxic smell.

“Bloody hell. Who taught you to kiss like that?”

Y/n burst out into laughter, sitting up slightly and slapping Crowley on his chest.

Crowley’s hands came to y/n’s hips and creeped under his clothes, his thumbs running circles on the soft warm skin.

“So…what now?”

“As much as I’d love for you to take me somewhere and show me just what’s poking at my ass, Chelsea would kill me. Instead, you’re gonna have to take me home. But, if you can, maybe come by tomorrow? She’ll want to meet you properly. Think of her as a parent. She’ll ask a lot of questions. But once that’s over with, I’m all yours”.

Y/n leaned down again, taking Crowley’s bottom lip in between his teeth and nibbled slightly, eliciting a moan from the man.

“Well, if we get to do more of this, expect me there tomorrow. Noon?”

Y/n nodded, climbing off Crowley’s lap and walking back home, holding hands with the man and waving him off once he was on his doorstep, stepping into his house and sighing happily.

This man was so perfect. 

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
